Pewnego razu w Asgardzie
by Naajt
Summary: Nie należała do niego. Była zaręczona z jego bratem...


Dawno, dawno temu, zanim zostałam FrostIronką... ba, zanim obejrzałam "Thora" czy "Avengers", napisałam to dla mojej przyjaciółki. I tak jakoś... co się będzie na dysku C kurzyć.

Uprzedzam, none-yaoi!

XXX

Przybyła do Asgardu, aby poślubić króla tej krainy. Na imię jej było Zorza i była słowiańską boginią. Uroda jej, zgodnie z obietnicą zawartą w imieniu, promieniowała tajemniczym pięknem, zupełnie jak kolorowe światła na zimowym niebie Midgardu. Orzechowa kaskada jej loków, w ostrym, porannym słońcu, była niczym płynne złoto, a bystre oczy zdawały się rzucać dookoła wesołe ogniki.

Nie była dla niego. Była przeznaczona jego bratu.

Cholerny Thor. Zawsze lepszy, zawsze wywyższany, zawsze bardziej kochany. Zawsze dostawał to co jemu, Lokiemu, się należało!

Ale tym razem, będzie inaczej... Odbierze mu Zorze. Posiądzie ją przez to, jak on na nią patrzy. Dlatego, że może. Po to, aby jego brat wreszcie odczuł, jak to jest stracić coś, co ci się prawnie należy. To było jak wrząca mieszanina nienawiści i pożądania, płynąca w jego żyłach. To skutecznie dusiło jeszcze jedno, nienazwane uczucie, powód, dla którego postanowił uwieść słowiankę.

Mógł ją zwodzić, czarować i mamić, był wszak w tym mistrzem. Ale wszystko na próżno. Ona naprawdę zdawała się kochać jego głupiego brata. Ilekroć znajdował się z nimi w jednym pomieszczeniu, nie odrywali od siebie oczu, aż boga kłamstw mdliło. A były to spojrzenia magnetyczne, pełne emocji, ale i wyczekiwania. Ledwo wstrzymując odruch wymiotny, Loki zwykle wymawiał się pilnymi obowiązkami i ulatniał się z towarzystwa.

Dzień ślubu zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, a żądza podeptania szczęścia Thora, zniszczenia jego drogiego kwiatu, narastała, aż w końcu, dorównywać jej mogła jedynie irytacja, powodowana bezsilnością Lokiego. Żadne słowa, żadne knowania, nic nie przynosiło efektu. Oczywiście, nie może zagrać va bank, postawić wszystko na jedną kartę... Nie, musi pozostać poza wszelkimi podejrzeniami. Grać swoją rolę kochanego braciszka i miłego szwagra. Aż do porzygu.

Cierpliwość boga była na wyczerpaniu. Wypełnione zepsutą krwią żyły aż swędziały.

Pewnej nocy więc, gdy upewnił się, że cały zamek, za wyjątkiem nocnej straży, pogrążony jest we śnie, wymknął się pod osłoną nocy i czarnego płaszcza z twierdzy, i przemykając jak zbieg pod nikłym światłem gwiazd, skierował się w stronę wąskich, zakazanych niemal, uliczek Asgardu. Każde większe miasto posiada takie miejsce, nawet błogosławione królestwo. Wciśnięty pomiędzy inne, równie liche budynki, stał, a raczej opierał się o sąsiadów, lichy domek.

Mieszkała tam wygnana z królestwa, jak wszyscy myśleli, wiedźma Gullveig. Gdy po wojnie dostała rozkaz opuszczenia Asgardu, znalazł ją Loki. Zawarł wtedy z nią układ. Ukryje ją w królestwie, nie będzie musiała go opuszczać. Zresztą, dokąd niby chciała iść? W zamian za to, wiedźma będzie na jego rozkazy, gdy tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba. Jakakolwiek by nie była. Bowiem wiedziała o rzeczach, które obce były nawet księciu. Posiadała pewne szczególne talenty.

Mimo późnej, nocnej pory, przez niemal zarośnięte bluszczem okna, na ziemie sączyło się słabe światło. W żaden sposób nie ogłaszając swego przybycia, Loki mocnym pchnięciem otworzył drzwi i od progu zwrócił się władczym tonem do siedzącej przy stole nad zapiskami, kobiety.

- Przygotuj mi dekokt

- Oczywiście, panie. Czegóż ci potrzeba? - Na te słowa, Loki zmieszał się nieco, bo jak miał powiedzieć, jakiego rodzaju eliksiru potrzebuje? Przesunął się trochę, chowając twarz w cień. Lecz jego gorejące żądzą oczy odpowiedziały za niego. Wiedźma wtedy, zaśmiała się krótko, nie chcąc go rozgniewać – Wiem, o jakiego rodzaju dekokt prosisz, panie.

- Ja nie proszę. Ja ci rozkazuje. - Wycedził przez zęby. Gullveig skłoniła się posłusznie i zaczęła krzątać się po izbie. Nie należący do najcierpliwszych, młody bóg oparł się o futrynę drzwi, nie wchodząc do środka. Pozwolił, by rześkie, nocne powietrze ochładzało mu twarz. Z rzadka tylko zerkał na poczynania kobiety, niecierpliwie przebierając palcami. - Długo ci to jeszcze zajmie?

- Już prawie gotowe, lordzie Loki. Potrzebuje jeszcze tylko jednego składnika. Jeśli pozwolisz – Podeszła do niego i szybkim ruchem, przy pomocy cieniutkiej pałeczki, zdjęła z jego skroni kroplę potu, o której nawet nie wiedział, że się tam zebrała. Ostrożnie przeniosła kroplę do szklanej buteleczki, zawierającej dekokt. Potem znów zaczęła krzątać się po izbie, szukając czegoś w szafkach. W końcu stanęła przed nim. - Proszę, panie. Gotowe. - Podała mu niewielką, misternie rzeźbioną, kryształową butelką, zatkaną zdobionym żelazem, korkiem, zalanym czerwonym lakiem, uszczelniającym korek, aby płyn się nie ulatniał. Eliksir wewnątrz buteleczki był bladozielony. - Daj te perfumy owej damie. Gdy się nimi spryska, owinie ją twój zapach i nim minie parę godzin, będzie tylko twoja. - Loki bez słowa, gwałtownym ruchem ręki wyrwał kobiecie flakonik. Spojrzał na perfumy, potem rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie wiedźmie i bez słowa wyszedł w noc.

Następnego dnia od rana kręcił się po zamku, szukając dogodnej chwili, by wręczyć Zorze podarunek. W końcu zastał ją siedzącą w bibliotece, przy wielkim kominku, pogrążoną w lekturze jakiegoś opasłego tomu. Zatrzymał się w drzwiach, korzystając z tego, że go nie zauważyła. Podziwiał jej jasną cerę, długie rzęsy, rzucające cienie na policzki, wzrokiem obrysowywał kontur idealnych ust. Poczuł suchość swoich własnych warg, zwilżył je językiem, jednak wciąż czuł dziwne pragnienie. Nie kryjąc już dłużej swojej obecności, podszedł do niej i przyklęknął przy jej fotelu. Podniosła na niego wzrok i jak zwykle, uśmiechnęła się. Zawsze się uśmiechała. Do każdego.

- Witaj Loki. Co słychać?

- Witaj Zorzo. Czemu siedzisz tu sama, mój brat ci nie towarzyszy?

- Thor chyba niezbyt lubi przebywać w bibliotece – Uśmiechnęła się szerzej, wspominając jego imię. A może po prostu niechęć narzeczonego do książek ją bawiła? - A co ty tu robisz o tak wczesnej porze?

- Mam coś dla ciebie. Powiedzmy, że to prezent przedślubny.

- Ale przecież do ślubu pozostał jeszcze ponad miesiąc!

- Wiem, jednak nie mogłem się już doczekać, by ci to dać – Wyciągnął z kieszeni flakon perfum od Gullveig – To perfumy. Kazałem je zrobić specjalnie dla ciebie. Obiecaj mi, że jak najszybciej je wypróbujesz. - Wysilił się na naprawdę szczery i czarujący uśmiech.

- Dziękuje. To cudowny prezent. – Przez chwilę pozwolił, by ich oczy spotkały się. Potem, zadowolony z siebie podniósł się z klęczek i skinąwszy przyszłej szwagierce głową, odszedł w swoją stronę.

Czekał. Tylko tyle mógł teraz zrobić. Nie wiedział, czy użyła dekoktu, jak długo przyjdzie mu czekać i czy przyniesie to efekt, jaki obiecała wiedźma. Nie widział jej już cały dzień. Zresztą, było to działanie celowe. Pośpiech jest wskazany przy łapaniu pcheł. Jeszcze odrobina cierpliwości i będzie jego. Loki zawsze bezwzględnie zdobywał, czego chciał. A w tym momencie pragnął jej jak niczego na świecie. Musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że coraz mniej chodziło o to, by dopiec Thorowi, a coraz bardziej o całkiem osobiste pragnienie. Zdał sobie z tego w pełni sprawę tego ranka w bibliotece, gdy dziwna suchość ogarnęła jego usta. I nie chciała ustąpić. Jego ciało domagało się swoich praw z nieznośną stanowczością.

W nocy nie spał wiele. Nieliczne godziny snu były niespokojne, wypełnione dziwnymi marami, właściwie pozbawionymi treści. Przez resztę nocy przewracał się z boku na bok, czując, jak jego ciało płonie. W końcu poddał się i zrezygnowany wstał z łóżka. Zrzucił z siebie lekką, nocą szatę i nagi wyszedł na balkon. Była pełnia, świat tonął w srebrnym blasku księżyca. Oparł się muskularnymi ramionami o kamienną balustradę i pochylił głowę w dół, pragnąc, by cała krew odpłynęła. Pozwalał by lekkie powiewy chłodnego wiatru chłodziły jego skórę, jednak nie przynosiło to spodziewanej ulgi.

Ogień trawił jego trzewia.

Musi ją mieć, albo oszaleje.

Lepiej, żeby Gullveig wiedziała, co robi...

Następnego dnia był już spokojniejszy. Przybrał swój zwyczajny, spokojny, cyniczny wyraz twarzy i jak gdyby nigdy nic, opuścił swoją komnatę. Dzień zapowiadał się deszczowo. Właściwie, powinien przygotować się do polowania, zaplanowanego na następny dzień, ale jeśli zła pogoda się utrzyma, trzeba będzie zmienić plany.

Zwykłe, trywialne rzeczy, na tym starał się skupić.

Przemierzał korytarze zamku, w myślach robiąc spis rzeczy, jakimi mógłby się dziś zająć. Przystanął na chwilę i odgarniając niesforne kosmyki do tyłu, spojrzał w dół, gdzie na zamkowym dziedzińcu stała Zorza. Ona spojrzała w górę, przesłaniając dłonią oczy, by nie oślepiało jej światło. Całkiem szczerze uśmiechnął się na jej widok.

- Loki! Nie ruszaj się stamtąd! - Krzyknęła i szybko ruszyła w stronę schodów. Loki zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. No, to zaraz zobaczymy...

Odwrócił się w stronę schodów, słysząc stukot jej bucików na stopniach. Ukazała się po chwili, zaróżowiona od biegu, uroczo roztrzepana, w lekkiej sukni. Bóg przyłapał się na tym, że wstrzymuje oddech. Ona ruszyła w jego stronę, nim zdążył się zorientować, była przy nim. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, spojrzał w jej oczy. Zobaczył w nich ogień i wiedział, że dekokt zadziałał. Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i zbliżył wargi do jej rozchylonych ust.

„Nareszcie" pomyślał na sekundę przed tym, jak ich usta się spotkały. Nie był to delikatny pocałunek, lecz pełen pasji i wstrzymywanej namiętności. To było jak ostatni pocałunek w ich życiu, jakby po nim miał nastąpić Ragnarok. Zorza mocno uczepiła się jego ramion, przylegając do niego całym ciałem. Nie byli wstanie ani się od siebie oderwać, ani nasycić tym pocałunkiem. Pragnienie było zbyt silne.

Ale miejsce i czas były zgubne, gdyby ktoś ich tu nakrył... Powoli, z oporami, pozwolili wargom się rozejść. Jednak nie odsunęli się od siebie ani na krok. Loki patrzył na jej zaróżowione policzki, speszony, spuszczony wzrok, czuł ciepło jej oddechu, smak jej ust... I poczuł coś na kształt poczucia winy, że użył na niej czarów. To było całkiem nowe wrażenie. O stokroć bardziej wolałby, by oddała mu się z własnej woli. Ale nie było już odwrotu. Wciąż obejmował jej twarz, czekając, aż podniesie wzrok.

- Przyjdź do mnie dziś w nocy – Wyszeptała pośpiesznie, rzucając mu zlęknione spojrzenie. A potem, niespodziewanie, wyrwała się z jego objęć i zbiegła w dół schodów. Słyszał jeszcze jej kroki na dziedzińcu, kiedy wypuszczając z płuc całe powietrze, oparł się ciężko o kolumnę.

Mógł już zapomnieć o jakichkolwiek myślach czy czynnościach tego dnia, choćby i najbardziej trywialnych. W uszach mu szumiało, krew płynęła szybciej w jego żyłach, a ciało trawił ów ognień, który nie dał mu zasnąć ubiegłej nocy.

Noc.

Jeszcze nigdy nie wyczekiwał tak nastania nocy.

A jednak, musiał coś zrobić. Musiał grać. Musiał być dobrym bratem.

Gdy więc słońce zaczęło się chylić ku zachodowi, kazał służbie przynieść z piwnicy najlepsze wino i spił Thora do granic przytomności. Sam pił naprawdę niewiele, tylko udając, że dotrzymuje bratu kroku. To był przemyślany ruch. Nie było możliwości, by skacowany jaśnie pan zechciał z samego rana ruszyć na łowy.

Gdy noc stała się całkiem ciemna, rozkazał odprowadzić króla do jego komnaty, sam natomiast zabronił sobie przeszkadzać, twierdząc, że ostatnio śpi niespokojnie, co akurat było prawdą. Posiedział jeszcze chwilę w okazałej sali rycerskiej, gdzie pili. A gdy pomieszczenie całkiem opustoszało, skierował się w stronę zgoła inną, niż jego komnata.

Ta noc była całkiem czarna. Na niebie nie było widać ani jednej gwiazdy. Wszystko spowiły chmury. Gdy stanął przed drzwiami jej komnaty, usłyszał głuchy dźwięk spadających kropel. Bez zastanowienia, bez wątpliwości, bez pukania, pchnął drzwi i szybko wszedł do środka, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Znalazł się w komnacie Zorzy. Pięknym, niewielkim pomieszczeniu, w którym uwagę przykuwało misternie rzeźbione w czarnym drewnie, łoże, pozbawione ciężkiego baldachimu. W środku brakowało tylko jej. Zaniepokoiło to Lokiego i wzbudziło jego czujność. Czyżby był to jakiś podstęp? Zdecydował się jednak zostać. Zbyt długo już czekał, by ot tak, uciec. Omiótł od niechcenia komnatę wzrokiem, zatrzymując się na toaletce. Uwagę jego przykuła kryształowa flaszeczka wypełniona zielonkawym płynem. Perfumy od niego. Zdradziecki prezent, który rozbudził w niej namiętność. Zmarszczył brwi zdziwiony i wziął flakon w dłoń, aby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Plomba z czerwonego laku, była nienaruszona. Nie użyła ich.

Na chwilę zamarł, nie wiedząc co o tym myśleć.

Nie użyła ich. Nawet nie otworzyła. Czar więc nie mógł zadziałać.

Więc co tu do cholery robi?

Usłyszał za plecami otwierane drzwi, szybko więc odstawił flakon na toaletkę, jednak nie odwrócił się. Słyszał, jak drzwi powoli się zamykają, a potem szczęk przekręcanego klucza. Nadal nie padło ani jedno słowo. A potem poczuł jej drobne dłonie na swoich ramionach. Sam jej dotyk sprawił, że krew ponownie w nim zawrzała. Przysunęła się bliżej, wspięła na palce i delikatnie pocałowała Lokiego w kark, tak, że drobne włoski na nim zjeżyły się. Odwrócił się do niej po to, by natychmiast zatopić się w jej ustach. Kilka godzin, tyle minęło od ich pocałunku, a zatęsknił za ich smakiem, jak podróżny na pustyni za źródlaną wodą. Po chwili jednak, a może po godzinie, gdyż czas stał się abstrakcyjny, delikatnie odsunął ją od siebie. Gdyby to był eliksir, sprawa była by jasna. Ale tak nie było. Spojrzał w jej oczy, a ona nie uciekła wzrokiem.

- Zorza... A co z Thorem? - Przygryzła wargi i całkiem wymknęła się z jego objęć. Podeszła do drzwi, otworzyła zamek i powiedziała:

- Jeśli chcesz, możesz wyjść. Tylko zrób to teraz.

- Nie chce wychodzić.

- Przecież Thor to twój brat.

- Twój narzeczony.

- Dlatego wiem, że to co robię, jest bardzo złe. Wiem, że będę musiała kiedyś ponieść tego konsekwencję. Ale ja już tak nie mogę, wiesz? To jest zbyt trudne. Pragnę cię Loki. Nie mogę już z tym walczyć. - Stała przed nim, słaba i krucha, zawstydzona własnymi słowami, w pełni świadoma, na co się decyduje. Jej ramiona drżały, jakby wstrzymywała się od płaczu. Nie mógł tego znieść. Momentalnie znalazł się przy niej, chowając w swoich objęciach, całując jej włosy. Uspokoiła się, a raczej, przestała drżeć, bo wzburzona była nadal. Splotła dłonie na jego karku, wyciągają głowę ku górze, sięgając po jego usta. Westchnął cicho, gdy przerwała pocałunek tylko po to, by przenieść wargi na jego szyje. Językiem smagała rozpaloną skórę. Pod wargami czuła jego mocne, przyśpieszone tętno. Po chwili przerwała pieszczotę. Uśmiechnęła się do Lokiego figlarnie i chwyciła jego dłoń, przysunęła do twarzy i leciutko, chwyciła zębami opuszek palca wskazującego, wciąż z tym figlarnym uśmiechem patrzyła mu prosto w oczy. To było dla niego jak wyzwanie. To on miał być tu górą. Brutalnie, lecz uważając, by nie zrobić jej krzywdy, przypał Zorzę do ściany, jedną ręką trzymał jej splecione dłonie nad głową. Całował jej wargi, powieki, szyję... Znaczył swymi ustami każdy skrawek jej gładkiej skóry. Nie mogła mu się wyrwać, była tak cudownie mu poddana. Wolna ręka powędrowała na plecy, gdzie powoli, metodycznie rozplatała tasiemki gorsetu. Gdy osiągnął swój cel, uwolnił jej ręce i poprowadził dalej, w głąb komnaty, w stronę łoża. Ciężka suknia została porzucona na podłodze, zbędna i niechciana. Bogini została w samej, jedwabnej koszuli. Przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie, aby poczuć rozkoszne ciepło jej ciała. Ich twarze stykały się nosami. Była cudownie piękna, rozpalona i prawie naga.

- Ty naprawdę nigdy wcześniej... - Wyszeptał ciężkim od namiętności głosem do jej ucha.

- Sam się przekonasz – Odpowiedziała, przygryzając płatek jego ucha. Jego dłonie powędrowały na jej ramiona, powoli, pieszcząc jej skórę, zsunął ramiączka koszuli, pozwalając, by ta opadła na ziemię. Zorza była naga. Loki patrzył na jej ciało, nie mogąc uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Będzie miał ją jako pierwszy. Żaden inny mężczyzna wcześniej jej nie tknął. Oczywiście, czego miał się spodziewać po swoim świętoszkowatym bracie? Tym razem to on jest górą... Klęknął przed dziewczyną, Całował jej brzuch, igrał językiem w jej pępku, schodząc ustami coraz niżej, i niżej...

- Loki... - Wyszeptała, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Zachwiała się, jakby jej własne nogi odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa. Loki wstał, dłońmi i ustami pieścił jej piersi, gdy ona usiłowała uporać się ze sprzączkami jego szaty. Nie było to trudne i już po chwili jej kochanek został w samych spodniach. Zorza wodziła dłońmi po jego torsie, przesuwając w dół, wsuwając za pasek spodni i niżej... Loki pochwycił ją w pół i całując namiętnie w usta, położył na łożu, nachylając się nad nią. Objęła ramionami jego plecy, czując prace mięśni pod palcami. Zajęty pozbywaniem się reszty odzieży, czuł, jak jej paznokcie orzą jego skórę. Dziękował przypadkowi za ulewę, która zagłuszała jęki i ciężkie westchnienia, które niechybnie mogłyby zainteresować jakiegoś wścibskiego służącego, cierpiącego na bezsenność. Oczywiście, w tym momencie już martwego służącego. Ponownie unieruchomił jej ręce nad głową, przytrzymując mocno jedną dłonią. Chciał poczuć, że jest mu całkowicie podporządkowana, całkiem jego...

- To szaleństwo – wydyszała cicho, patrząc mu w oczy.

- Czyż nie? - Odpowiedział tylko, uśmiechając się diabelsko. Patrzył na jej twarz, zafascynowany, gdy skrzywiła się z bólu, kiedy znalazł się w niej i gdy na powrót stała się obrazem grzesznej niemal przyjemności, kiedy już przyzwyczaiła się do tego uczucia...

Potem długo patrzył na jej twarz, gdy spała. Patrzył, dopóki ostatnia świeca w komnacie nie zgasła, pogrążając pomieszczenie w kompletnym mroku.

- Bolało cię? - Zapytał rano, gdy tylko zauważył, że jej oddech przestał być tak równomierny.

- Nie tak bardzo – Odpowiedziała mu zaspanym głosem. Poczuł, jak wsuwa swą drobną rączkę w jego dłoń. Uśmiechnął się, czując to ciepło, jednak nadal patrzył w sufit. Powoli docierała do niego cała prawda. Ta dobra i ta zła.

Zorza podniosła się na łokciu i nachyliwszy nad nim, pocałowała w usta, długo i namiętnie. A potem wyprostowała się i odgarnęła włosy do tyłu. Uśmiechała się przy tym najpiękniej na świecie. Słońce poranka przenikało jej orzechową burze włosów.

- Muszę iść – powiedział całując jej dłoń.

- Musisz? - Zapytała żałośnie, patrząc jak wstaje i zbiera swoje rzeczy – Dokąd?

- Do mojego brata.

- Chyba nie chcesz... – Zaczęła przerażona. Wrócił do łoża i klęknął przy nim, biorąc jej twarz w dłonie.

- Nic mu nie powiem. I ty też nie mów. – Kiwnęła delikatnie głową, ale w jej oczach nadal widział strach. Czy teraz, gdy namiętność ostygła, dotarło do niej, co zrobiła? Czy żałowała? Nie zapytał jednak o nic. Pocałował ją jeszcze raz, na pożegnanie i wyszedł, upewnić się, że jego skacowany brat nie ma sił ani chęci na polowanie. I dobrze, on też nie miał.

Nie skończyło się na jednej nocy. Ani nawet na dwóch czy trzech. Oboje, w każdej chwili dnia tylko szukali sposobności, by paść sobie w ramiona. Jednak zachowywali się przy tym nader ostrożnie. Nic, poza zwykłą uprzejmością, gdy ktokolwiek był w pobliżu. Loki stracił zmysły i rozsądek dla tej kobiety. Był szczęśliwy jak nigdy, służba szczerze przerażona zachowaniem pana, a Thor jak zwykle, pogodnie ślepy.

- Kocham cię – Wyszeptała Zorza pewnego dnia, gdy właśnie skończyli się kochać pośpiesznie, w niewielkiej komnacie, o której przeznaczeniu nikt już nie pamiętał. Było za ciemno, by mogła dojrzeć jego twarz. A on tylko zamknął oczy, zacisnął powieki. Nie odpowiedział nic, tylko schował ją w swoich ramionach.

Wszystko zdawało się układać idealnie, gdy rzeczywistość brutalnie przypomniała mu o sobie. Zauważył kawałek brzoskwiniowego papieru listownego, leżącego w bibliotece. Było to niewysłane jeszcze zaproszenie.

Ślub.

Zupełnie o nim zapomniał. Ale, czy to w ogóle mogło się jeszcze zdarzyć? Czy to była prawda? Do wyznaczonej daty pozostały dwa tygodnie i nic nie wskazywało na to, by cokolwiek miało przeszkodzić ceremonii. Poczuł, jak ogarnia go gniew. Zawołał służącą i wciąż wpatrując się w kartkę, jak zahipnotyzowany więzień w wyrok śmierci, kazał powiedzieć Zorzy, że chciałby z nią coś omówić w bibliotece. Pojawiła się bardzo szybko.

- Zostawcie nas samych – rzucił suchy rozkaz, nie oglądając się za siebie. Gdy upewnił się, że nikogo poza nimi już nie ma, odwrócił się powoli w jej stronę, machając trzymanym w dłoni zaproszeniem – Ten ślub... ta farsa... Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jednak dojdzie do skutku? - Nigdy go takim nie widziała. Nigdy nie słyszała, by mówił takim tonem, jakby wypluwał z siebie jad. Stał przed nią prawdziwy Loki.

- Oczywiście – Odpowiedziała obojętnym tonem, nie patrząc na niego, tylko gdzieś w dal, przez okno za jego plecami. Stali w dużej odległości od siebie, oficjalni, jakby otaczał ich tabun ludzi.

- Dlaczego? - Zapytał bóg, opuszczając ręce. Głos mu się jakby załamał, był teraz tylko głośnym szeptem, pełnym smutku i wyrzutu, i niezrozumienia.

- Przybyłam tutaj, aby poślubić Thora i to uczynię. - Podbiegł do niej, swoim zwyczajem ujął jej twarz w dłonie i uniósł w górę, by spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Nie możesz tego zrobić... - W jego głosie zagościła nutka przerażenia. Patrzył w jej wypełnione już łzami oczy i czuł się, jakby ktoś deptał go obcasem. Nie pamiętał dnia, w którym czuł się równie zrozpaczony. - Nie chcesz tego zrobić...

- Nie chce się z tobą rozstawać – odpowiedziała, zdejmując jego dłonie z twarzy i odwracając wzrok. – Ale tak trzeba. Za czternaście dni zostaniemy rodziną. Zostanę żoną Thora, a ty moim szwagrem. Wszystko się skończy. – Z każdym zdaniem Loki czuł, jak coś w nim umiera.

- Jak możesz mówić to tak spokojnie?! Mówiłaś, że mnie kochasz! - Zaczął podnosić głos, w którym teraz brzmiała drapieżna nuta. Odsunął się od niej na krok, zagniewany. Zrozpaczony.

- Nie okłamałam cię - odpowiedziała hardo, podnosząc głowę. Hamowała łzy, lecz z trudem.

- A gdybym powiedział ci, że też cię kocham? - Odparł siląc się na spokój Loki. Był to spokój, za którym stał gniew, o sile wybuchu supernowej.

- To niczego nie zmieni. Wybacz mi, Loki... - To powiedziawszy, nadal trzymając głowę dumnie w górze, obróciła się na pięcie i pośpieszyła ku drzwiom do biblioteki. Położyła rękę na klamce i je otworzyła. W tym momencie, Loki, nie bacząc na lekkomyślność tego czynu, wykrzyknął za nią niczym klątwę:

- Nikt nigdy nie będzie cię kochał tak, jak ja!

Loki ostatecznie znienawidził swego brata.

Do ślubu jednak nigdy nie doszło. Tydzień później Zorza zapadła na gorączkę krwotoczną i zmarła.

Jakiś czas później, Loki spadł w otchłań.


End file.
